Bed Ridden: A Hetalia Version of America's Economy
by TheNumber1Hero
Summary: America was fine in 2007 but only 12 moths later America was Hell and it still is. This is the story of what it is like for Alfred during his nation's second depression. Rated T because of USUK, other possible pairings, and minimal cussing. (Abandoned and UP FOR ADOPTION! Rules and info in newest chapter!)
1. Sick and Captured

**A/N: Hey everybody! TheNumber1Hero here! This is my story first fanfic that I hope to finish I really I hope you all like it. The Idea came to me while I was watching CNN student news (my school makes us watch it every day). They Carl was talking about America's economy and that's when the Idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I haven't been able to get the plot bunny out of my head so I'm finally writing it.**

**Please favorite, alert, and review! Especially review! Those keep me going because I'm horrible at finishing stories. I tend to drop most of my started stories but I won't with this one if you like it and review. I would also love constructive criticism so please give it to me. Well, that's all. I hope you like it!**

**_!-EDIT: I updated this chapter to make it better. I fixed most of the grammar and spelling issues along with re writing some of the plot to have it make more sense. Please reread this chapter! Also if anyone finds anything else wrong with this chapter PM with the section/sentence and tell me what's wrong with it. That's all! Thank you!-!_**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter 1-<br>Sick and Captured**

_"But while they prate of economic laws, men and women are starving. We must lay hold of the fact that economic laws are not made by nature. They are made by human beings."  
><em>-Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

><p><strong>December 1st, 2007<br>****5 Days before the Recession Hits Hard**

Alfred sat up and looked out the window next to his bed it was raining of course.

"Huh, just another typical day in London," he sighed.

He was here for the world meeting and of course England was the host country. The world meetings happened every six months and lasted usually about a week. They used to be longer due to the conflict from WWII but the length had gradually gotten shorter over the years. Alfred looked up, now out of his thoughts, his clock it read 5:16 am.

"Better get up… If I'm late again I'll never hear the end of it from England," Alfred grumbled as he got made his way to his suitcase.

The young nation had soon picked out is cloths and was heading over to the bathroom when he saw Tony stir in his sleep. His alien buddy was resting on the other side of the king bed in the big hotel suite. Alfred watched as Tony turned over but never woke up. The was silently grateful as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later America came out of the bathroom clean, dressed, and ready to go.

He grabbed his key card and was about to leave when, "guuuuurgle gruuuuuumble." His stomach had a mind of it's own as it told him how hungry it was. Tony lifted his head to look at America as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it," his alien friend asked with a tired voice but harsh voice.

Alfred nervously replied, "Sorry for waking you up Tony. My stomach just had a mind of its own there for a second. Its 5:36 AM so I have to go or I'll be late to the meeting."

Alfred was not one to be scared of anything, after all he was a hero, but Tony was not one to be messed with in the morning. Alfred had learned that lesson the hard way and he did not want to repeat it. Ever. Tony looked Alfred in the eyes and yawned. "I'm going back to bed," he grumbled and dropped his head on the pillow, immediately falling he wouldn't get any of Tony's wrath, Alfred waited till he was sure Tony was asleep again before he left his room. Quickly, he made his way out of the hotel with his umbrella. He needed to make it to the meeting on time. As America stepped out of the hotel and onto the wet side walk in London he noticed it was still raining lightly. He really didn't need an umbrella but Alfred didn't want to get his suit the slightest bit wet or England would have an excuse to yell at him. He tended to do that a lot over the littlest things.

Alfred looked up at the sky that was almost always grey here. Alfred heard some other country's talking once about how not only could the country effect its personification, but that it could also work the other way around. Maybe that's why London was always raining. Maybe England had too much sadness surrounding his heart. Maybe it was due to the Revolutionary War... Alfred shook those thoughts out of his head and reprimanded himself.

"No, it had to be done. I was suffocating in taxes… What's complete is complete. There is no going back, not that I would want to anyway…," he scolded mentally.

"Achooooo!" Alfred sneezed and pulled out a tissue before blowing his nose. He hadn't been feeling well lately but he new if he didn't come to the meeting he would never hear the end of it from the older English nation.

"Maybe I'm catching a cold from all this rain," Alfred thought. He laughed though, as it wasn't possible for him to get sick unless his nation was sick. The laughing didn't last long as it soon turning into a coughing fit. The young nation quickly stopped walking and covered his mouth. Soon the coughs died and America began walking again but not without feeling a little drained. Alfred could see the meeting building only a block away.

"I have to pull myself together. I can't let anyone, especially that commie bastard, know that I'm sick. I'm the hero after all and heroes are immune to getting sick," Alfred thought as he coughed again to clear his throat.

He slowly walked into the hotel that was holding the world meeting. Today was the first day to a whole week of day-to-day country chaos. Alfred walked over to a long open desk with a sign above it reading, "Coat and Umbrella Storage."

He gave his umbrella and coat to the storage desk and they gave him a ticket to use in order to get his stuff back. Placing it in his pocket, he rushed to a desk in the back of the hotel lobby where women sat and drank tea as she typed away on her computer. Alfred cleared his throat to get the women's attention. It seemed to work because she smiled and looked up at him.

"Your name and the name of the meeting you are attending," She asked still smiling.

America smiled back as he answered, "My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm attending the World Rep. Meeting."

The women nodded and turned to one of the desk drawers. She unlocked it and pulled out a fancy looking key card. She then turned back to Alfred and handed the item to the waiting nation. Alfred took it happily and thanked her as he left to go to the meeting room. Checking his watch, he noticed there was still two minutes before the meeting started so he decided to stop at a vending machine to grab a coke. After receiving his beverage from the machine he found the meeting room quickly. Opening the doors to the giant room, he looked around before taking seat just as the clock read 6:00 am. England was sitting next to him along with Japan on the other side. Alfred looked over at England and flashed him a smile before turning back to his notes that he had pulled out. He didn't feel too well but England didn't need to know that.

"You were finally on time for once. That's not like you Alfred." America jumped a little at England's sudden comment.

"Oh, so you talk finally talk old man," Alfred replied trying to sound as happy as he could.

England continued to stare as he looked him over trying to find the reason for the odd behavior. He seemed to be looking at every little detail.

_"Oh great he's catching on. I knew that he was going to. He always seems to see right through me,"_ Alfred thought a little panicked.

Just then Germany stood up from his seat at the head of the table and clapped his hands together for every one to be quite. Of coarse no one listened in fact, no one even turned to look at the now very angry German.

"Achtung alle," Germany barked so loudly that the people sitting near him had to cover their ears.

Alfred noticed that the sudden bark from Ludwig had made Feliciano dive under the table from fright. at this the room burst into to chatter again. America could hear Hungary trying to get Italy out from under the table. Austria was complaining to Hungary about how Feliciano was such a child sometimes. Switzerland was seen threatening Austria with his peace prize. China had begun to bother Japan as Russia stood creepily in the corner. All in all, the meeting room had erupted into chaos. Suddenly, Germany cleared his throat and calmly took the mic sitting nearby on the desk. Holding it in his hand, he walked over to a speaker placed on the floor and held the mic next to it. A shrill screech resounded from the speaker into the meeting room. Everyone had to cover their ears because of the horrible sound. It also made everyone shut up. After he had everyone holding their ears quietly he removed the mic from the speaker and set in it's holder on the table. He cleared his throat and then began to speak. A couple seconds later Alfred started to feel a coughing fit coming on. The young nation slowly began to panic as the need to cough got worse and worse.

_"Oh no! Not know! I can't! Not while everyone is quite,"_ Alfred thought.

Alfred looked at Japan who was taking detailed notes on what the German was saying. He then looked at England. The older Nation immediately looked up from his notes as soon as Alfred's head moved to see him. England studied Alfred for a couple second before his face softened.

_"Oh, no…"_ Alfred thought. England was giving him **THE** look. England knew he was sick now. There was no use in hiding it but he still couldn't start coughing int the meeting room. Holding down his coughing was becoming unbearable to the point it almost hurt. He needed to get out of here.

Alfred stood up quickly, most the countries turned to look at him expecting him to say something. Instead much to their surprise he grabbed his brief case that he brought with him and sprinted out the door quickly. Once he was out he made his way to the bathroom. Several times he looked behind himself to make sure no one was following. As soon as he entered the bathroom he went into a stall and locked the door. Leaning against it, he released his coughs. Alfred didn't know how long he had been coughing because every time he stopped a new wave of coughs came. He had also gotten dizzy after the first couple minutes and sometime during it he had slid down the stall door and was know seated on the floor. As soon as he got his coughing under control and stopped he checked his clock. The meetings usually lasted for two hours, today's had started at 6:00 AM. He had sat through about 10 minutes of the meeting before coughing in the bathroom for about 20 minutes.

_"All the countries are still in the meeting and probably think I've left by now,"_ Alfred thought as he got up. He had to lean on the side of the stall for a couple minutes to keep from falling down. He still felt very dizzy.

Once he was fully recovered from his dizzy spell, Alfred unlocked the stall door and grabbed his brief case that was leaned against the wall. He looked in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had to admit he looked horrible. His skin was pale, his nose was red, and his eyes where not the normal bright blue that everyone admired. Instead, they were dull with bags underneath them. Alfred sighed and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping to get some of the color back.

_"Not like it's going to help anyway,"_ he thought as he wiped his face off with paper towel and threw it away. Alfred took one last look at himself before letting out a sigh of disgust and leaving. The whole time, not knowing he was being spied on and that the meeting had been let out early due to his abrupt exit.

* * *

><p>England was hiding behind the fake tree in the men's restroom. He was a great spy who was far better than any country. It was probably due to his height. He could hide very well due his short stature and that was one good thing about it.<p>

England watched Alfred leave before he walked over to the door and opened it just enough that he could see Alfred walking away. England pulled out his hand-held radio and whispered into it, "Target is approaching you Cuddle Panda. Do you copy?"

"Why do I have to be Cuddle Panda, aru? I like Pandas but why the cuddle part," China quietly whined.

England then hissed back "Cuddle Panda, do you copy? Target is 2 ½ meters away!" China grumbled on his end of the radio.

"Cuddle Panda copies…," he said sounding defeated and slightly angry. France snickered on his end.

"Shut up frog I wouldn't be laughing with your code-name if I were you," England said with acid in his tone. France immediately shut up.

"Does every one remember the plan," England asked just to make sure the gits wouldn't mess this up.

Every one except for France answered. "Closet-Creeper do you copy?" England asked to make fun of France and also make sure he remembered the plan. China was the one who snickered this time. France nervously laughed at his end.

"Heh heh heh... Well… No… I forgot...," he said hesitantly. England checked on Alfred he had stopped at the storage desk at and was talking to the person there. Thank goodness they had time.

"Okay so I'm watching the whole operation telling people what to do and when to do it. It all starts when Chi- I mean Cuddle Panda walks up to the target and distracts him by making conversation. They will walk to the spot where, you, Closet-Creeper are waiting behind a pillar to grab the target. You, Closet-Creeper have to hold onto him just long enough that Big Nose can come out from behind his pillar and knock the target out. Everybody got it?"

"Shì!"

"Oui!"

"Da!"

"Uhhhh… Ing- I mean Sparkly Unicorn, Why are we doing this again," France asked before England could speak again.

"We are doing this because America is sick and I think he might have **You Know What** but isn't telling us," England replied trying to be ask calm as possible.

"Ohhhh, were doing it because of **You Know What**. Now I see why you were worried and needed help," France said.

England looked back to were America last was. The young nation now had his coat and umbrella and was making his way towards China.

"Cuddle Panda! I repeat, Cuddle Panda! Target is ½ meter away. Start distracting… Now."

England saw China quickly and swiftly turn off his radio and put it in his pants pocket. "Big Nose and Closet-Creeper, target and Cuddle Panda are headed your way. I repeat, target and Cuddle Panda are headed your way. They are now 1 meter away. Closet-Creeper grab him in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!"

Right when the English nation said 'go' France jumped out and grab onto America. He was stunned just long enough for Russia jump out and whack him on the head. Alfred immediately fell limp. England then came rushing over, right away, with his medical supplies.

When England saw the limp form of Alfred he nearly lost it but he held himself together.

"Awww… I wanted to fight a bit more I wish he had put up more of a struggle," Russia said a little too happily.

Every one including England looked up at Russia. They all saw that creepy smile that was so familiar but never lost it chill. England quickly snapped out of Russia's gaze and grabbed America's umbrella and coat that were lying on the floor. He then looked up at Russia.

"Ummmm… Can you help me bring him to my room?" England asked Russia.

"Da but you'll owe me after!" Russia replied with an evil smile while picking up America.

England just nodded. He didn't even want to know what Russia meant by that statement. He gathered all his strength and got up to lead Russia to his own room, leaving France and China to have nothing to do but follow.

* * *

><p><strong>December 4th, 2007<br>****2 Days before the Recession Hits Hard**

America woke up finding himself in a bed that wasn't his. He lifted his head to get a better view of whose room it was but found out it hurt too much. He lifted his hand to where the pain was on his head. When he did his hand met some gauze that was slightly looked at himself and found he had two IV's hooked into him. The one on his left arm was pumping something into him. The other IV that was hooked into him didn't seem to be flowing anything into his body at the tried to remember what happen. He remembered going to the meeting and then leaving early. Then he went into the bathroom and coughed a lot. After that he walked out and talked to China… he thought for awhile but he couldn't remember anything after that.

America looked around, deciding he wanted to get up and walk around. He always thought better standing up or pacing. America barely noticed the prick in his arm where the IV was when he decided to get up. Suddenly a huge wave of dizziness hit him. He felt really tired and his eyes were getting turned towards the second IV and tried to keep his head up with all his strength. It was working now, flowing a clear liquid into his body. Alfred sniffed trying to get rid of his stuffy nose. When he inhaled a sickly sweet smell invaded his nostrils. He new that smell anywhere. You would have to if you were apart of any government.

"Must keep… my… head… up…" America thought before he couldn't do it any more. He let his head drop onto the pillow which was a mistake because now he became even sleepier.

England had put a spell on that IV so that when America thought about getting up that it would start flowing sleeping drugs into him. It seemed to be working as Alfred got more and more was falling asleep now unaware of the three nations watching and listening to him. Alfred was also unaware of the very worried British man watching and listening with them.

"I'll just take a… small… nap…," America mumbled as he finally fell asleep.


	2. Encouragement Through McDonalds

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Please don't kill me! I had extreme writers block and I my family computer blocked Word Document due to parental controls (I blame it on my brothers). I have my own laptop now so the computer thing won't be a problem but as for the writers block, recently my idea's section in my brain has been a black hole... (T-T) I am very sorry! On another note though, Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you kept waiting for such a long time. You guys are very faithful! You all deserve a cookie! *hands out a cookie to every one who's read the story* Well, that about sums it up... Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<br>****Encouragement Through McDonalds**

"_Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together."  
><em>- Woodrow T. Wilson

* * *

><p><strong>December 5th, 2007<br>****1 Day before the Recession Hits Hard**

England sat on his bed reading Shakespeare's Hamlet. He could remember when this book first came out. Back then it was considered pure brilliance but now no one read the marvelous book unless made to in school. Even then it was hard to get the youthful to read it.

Being the old and wise nation he was, he new it was nearly impossible to do. He would know, he had tried to make Alfred read it several times.

The missions usually ended in failure though, after he had tried to duct-tape the younger nation to a chair, trying to make Alfred read Romeo & Juliet.

England looked over at the bed on the other side of the hotel's nightstand. There peacefully sleeping was Alfred. He looked rather pale but was still oozing his heroic pride, even in his sleep.

Upon studying Alfred England realized that Alfred was still wearing his suit from the world meeting he had left so suddenly.

"I guess I'll have to go get his stuff from his hotel," England mumbled to himself. Getting up the old nation made his way over to a table where all Alfred's stuff was.

After sifting through the random items on the table, England found the younger nations wallet. Opening it he discovered the former colony's keycard for his hotel room.

It was not to far away he could walk there and get back before America woke up he possibly had time to get some lunch and another book to read since he was already almost done with Hamlet.

Sighing, England grabbed a duffel bag, so that he could carry Alfred's stuff back, and his own wallet, and his own keycard.

With a soft click of a door, England was out in the hotel hallway and soon on the side walk heading to America's hotel.

* * *

><p>England slammed Alfred's Hotel door loudly as he left the room annoyed and very angry. He hated that Alien Alfred called his friend. The thing was rude, stubborn, and irritating.<p>

"Just like America," England thought as he re adjusted the heavy duffel bag on his shoulder, "the only differences between them are that Tony isn't human and it has a VERY foul mouth."

"I'm better then it, aren't I," England asked himself angrily. England looked around noticing it was brighter, he was outside again.

As he kept walking he couldn't help but let his mind wander away from Tony and back to America.

America was a stubborn nation. He didn't like taking help from anyone. Most of the time, not even his brother Canada. Maybe that's why he hadn't told anyone about anyone of the growing severity of his economy.

England himself had noticed Greece looking a little pale and China a little out of it at the meetings. He, himself had not been fully spared from the younger nations growing economy crisis.

England was brought back to reality by the smell of grease. England new the smell very well thanks to a certain American. Turning to his left England confirmed that indeed, it was a dreaded McDonalds.

Suddenly England's stomach had a mind of its own. "Gurggle grumble." Realizing how hungry he was England made a 360 looking for a café or restaurant. Anything was better than the fast food place to his left. Of course though, there was only that yellow arched building in sight.

Sighing, England walked over to the McDonalds and opened the doors, entering. He was waiting in line when he realized he should probably get some food for Alfred. He searched the board above the counter finding Alfred's favorite meal. He soon stepped up to the counter and ordered.

As soon as England got his food he exited the food place quickly and headed to his hotel. The whole way, wondering how the heck America liked this food.

* * *

><p>England walked back into the hotel room he had reserved for America with a fast-food bag in hand. A McDonalds Big Mac and large fries were inside it. In the other hand England was holding a large Coke. He quietly made his way to America's night stand by his bed and set the tray down softly.<p>

England then walked over to the bed placed on the other side of the nightstand. He sat down and took off his shoes. Once he was done he brought his feet up and leaned back onto the backboard of the bed.

Looking around he spotted his book he was reading on the nightstand. He slowly picked it up and grabbed his book light. He turned it on and opened the book to the page he had last read.

"Smells… So good…" England heard America mumble. England rolled his eyes, anybody who didn't know America would probably think he was a little kid in disguise upon meeting him. In fact all of the countries probably would too if it wasn't for the fact you could catch America saying wise things that seemed out of character for him.

It was strange when you heard him say wise or smart things like someone intelligent took over his mind and made him say what they thought. Anyone would think that wasn't America unless you knew him as a child. As a child America was curious about everything.

He eyed every tree like it was nothing he had ever seen before. He so in tune with nature always watchful and wanting to help it. He often would sit down in a middle of a field just to stare up at the sky for hours on end. He was bright, he was courageous, he was America.

Sometimes when you came up to him he would say the most wondrous things that you wouldn't think a three and a half foot tall little child would say. England closed his eyes remembering clearly one of the things he said while sitting there gazing at the sky.

"'_I'm jealous,' America simply said while gazing at a bird in the sky. England took a seat next to his small colony, 'Oh? Why's that?'_

_ America looked up at him with his blue eyes. Those endless pools of blue, just like the sky, stared at him pondering something. England waited for his colony to give his answer. Finally America sighed then looked back up to the sky, watching the birds again. _

'_I'm jealous of birds,' he continued. 'They can fly. They can go where ever they want with nothing to hold them back. They have endless miles of sky to spread their wings and be free. I want to be able to fly someday,' the younger colony said, the whole time still watching the birds. _

_ England was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. Had this young boy just said something like that? He would have expected it from some poet or famous writer but not this three and a half foot tall boy"_

"You accomplished your dream," England whispered silently before he was pulled out of the memory. He had been pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a certain someone wake up with a groan.

"Iggy, is that you?" he heard a familiar voice ask from beside him. England opened his eyes only to glare at America.

"Yes, and don't call me Iggy," England answered his question while at the same time scolding America for calling him his much hated nickname.

"Awww, but it's cute and I love the way you turn red when I say it," America replied in a teasing manner.

England turned red with embarrassment, or anger, it didn't really matter, at this comment.

"I don't have time for your games," England snapped at America after regaining his composure again.

"I'm very busy. I have things to do and they don't all involve you," the older nation said standing up. It was true, there was another longer meeting being held today due to the other one being cut short.

England was starting to leave when a hand grabbed his arm with a firm grip. The older nation new if he tried he would not be able to break free of that recognizable iron hold.

"Please stay," quietly said the person holding on to his arm. England's face softened when he saw the face of the nation holding onto him. Alfred's head was half buried the beds covers and his eyes showed sadness but there was something else hidden in the younger nation's stare. England gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay but only because you said please," England said in defeat with a little teasing at the end. Americas face didn't change much at this. Happiness flashed in his eyes quickly before disappearing to the unidentified emotion from before.

"Can you let go of me for a few minutes," England asked America who was still holding on to him. America eyes showed wonderment and sadness which had gotten stronger. The other emotion had gotten stronger too. England looked down at America. The nation clearly didn't want his former caretaker to leave.

"I have to make a couple calls explaining I'll be here with you," England tried explaining to keep America at ease. Of course it didn't work, it in fact got worse. England stared into America's eyes.

There was so much you find out about a man just by watching his eyes. You could tell if they were lying, happy, sad, worried… That was it! England looked deeper into America's eyes and identified the mystery emotion, America was worried.

England had forgotten what that looked like on his former colony. He hadn't seen the emotion since right before the Revolutionary War. America was simply worried.

America hated his depression. It drove the America insane from what he was told from Canada. Canada being the only one to able to see his brother after America was isolated from the world to fix the ever growing problems in the nation.

America was worried that he would have to isolate again. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to see all the countries he had made friends with over the years.

England immediately softened and sat on the edge of America's bed. He sat his hand on America's head making him look up at the older nation.

England looked firmly into Americas face ready to ask his question, "America… Are you worried?"

America's face went cherry red from embarrassment. England could tell he was right. At this he went into parent mode.

"What is it that is bothering you," England asked America in a soft and calm manner.

America looked down embarrassed. "My debt sucks, my economy sucks, all my problems suck, and therefore my life sucks," He replied to England's question.

"What is your name," England asked America with a serious tone.

"Alfred F. Jo-," America started but was quickly cut off.

"No, your nation name," England elaborated a little bit more.

"A-america," America asked confuse to why he was say his name.

"Your full nation," England stated determined to make his point.

"Uh, the United States of America," America said now very confused.

"Yes, that's right. You are the United States of America. You obey no nation, you help all countries in need, you have faced many wars, some even on your own land, and you have been in and survived a Great Depression. So what is this recession to make you worried? If this does turn into a depression, I'm going to be there and so is Canada. Together we'll kick all the way to the Pacific Ocean. You're a Hero so get up and act like it you bloody git!"

England was soon done with his speech. He hoped America would realize he wasn't alone on this matter. He had countries to help him the whole way.

America's stomach growled suddenly making the older nation jump a foot out og his seat on the edge of the bed. England swore the way the stomach growled could surely be mistaken for a bears roar. It probably had at one point, too.

"America are you hungry," England asked. America's face lit he nodded wanting food but then his expression got dark.

"Are you cooking it," his former colony asked with a dark, serious 'no questions' face. England opened his mouth to retort but decided to let it slide.

"No I'm not cooking. I got some Mcdonalds for you while you were asleep," England replied as calmly as he could. America's face lit up again.

"Really? Where is it," America asked clearly excited he would get something to eat especially since it was from his favorite fast-food place.

England pointed to a bag and drink sitting on America's nightstand. The very hungry nation sat up right away, reaching into the bag so he could dig in.

At this England face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading this! I'm so glad you all kept favoriting and alerting this story. That has really incouraged me as a writer to continue through my writers block. I really do appreciate it!**


	3. Update and Information

**An Update on ****_Bed Ridden: A Hetalia Version of America's Economy_**

I apologize greatly if any of you thought this was a new chapter. I have some sad news that most of you were probably expecting. I'm abandoning this story. As much as I'd love to complete it I can't bring myself to do it. I left the Hetalia fandom a long time ago for personal reasons and I can't say I can sit down and right more chapters or something I don't enjoy anymore. This was fun two right in the past but now I can't look at it without feeling horrible. You're reviews on the other hand were amazing. I've been through some rough times lately and it always put a smile on my face when I saw more people following and favoriting this despite having no updates for years.

Though, despite all this sad information I still have some good news. Since all of you continued to love this story in spite of my neglect I have decided t put this story up for adoption. However, there are still rules to ensure that whoever gets this adventure doesn't put you in the same situation I have and gives you just as good of a ride.

My rules are as follows:

You must keep this a story about the effects the economy has on America.

You MUST PM me if you want me to consider you as the new author of my story.

In that PM you must give me at least a vague outline of what you plan to do with the story (a.k.a. What are you going to do with the plot?)

Please give me a recommended story written by you for me to look at your writing style (This is to ensure that the new author doesn't write worse than I do.)

Promise to completely the story and if you are not able to contact me with this information.

Lastly, take care of it and have fun writing it!

If you follow all these rules then you may find yourself with a new story that is waiting for a good ending. If you are interested in adopting this story this just follow the rules above and PM me.

Love the sad Author of _Bed Ridden_,

~** thenumber1hero**


End file.
